Bookworms Rule the World
by kersploffle
Summary: This is about a girl who visits from Durmstrang and makes friends with Hermione since she is a bookworm as well. She becomes determined to turn a certain Slytherine into a bookworm as well...
1. Default Chapter

Reading is Contagious  
  
It was but a few days after school began. The chatter in the Great Hall died away as Professor McGonagal tapped her glass with her spoon to silence everyone.  
  
  
  
Dumbledore stood. "I am very happy to announce that this year, although the Triwizard Tournament will not be held, a few students from Durmstrang have decided to join us at Hogwarts. Since so few students are coming, we thought it much more convenient for them to stay in the castle with us. Therefore, I must ask a few students to volunteer their rooms to share with the Durmstrang students. Notify me or Professor McGonagal if you wish to do so.   
  
  
  
"We are also holding the Yule Ball at Christmastime. If you are a fourth year student or above, please be sure your dress robes are ready. Thank you," he finished as he seated himself. A group of Slytherine girls nodded to each other.  
  
  
  
"Not the Yule Ball again," Ron said with a groan.  
  
  
  
"At least this year you can wear the new dress robes your brothers bought for you." Hermione said. Harry hid a smile.  
  
  
  
"Oh yea. But I wonder why they're coming. The tournament's not 'till after we leave," Ron said, grabbing a roll from the middle of the table.   
  
  
  
"Don't you remember anything? At the end of the Triwizard Tournament, Dumbledore said they were welcome back any time," Hermione replied.  
  
  
  
"Oh yea."  
  
The day after the Durmstrang students arrived, Hermione found herself alone in the library. She was looking through a few books, trying to decide which was the best for a bit of reading in her spare time. She was just flipping a page as a girl in blood red robes sat at her table.  
  
  
  
"Hullo. I'm Teri," she said, putting her hand out.  
  
  
  
Hermione took her hand and shook it gently. "Hello. I'm Hermione Granger. Can I help you?"  
  
  
  
"Nah. I was just introducing myself. 'm looking for a good book. You have a great library here." She opened an advanced Potions book and started to skim the first pages.   
  
  
  
"Really? How's the library at Durmstrang?"  
  
  
  
"Well, mainly books about the Dark Arts. Not really to my interest though. Sure, I could be good at it but it's Potions that really catch my fancy."  
  
  
  
"Oh I see."  
  
  
  
"I hear the Potions Master at this school in one of the best in Europe."  
  
  
  
"Well, I suppose. He tends to be very cold and biased though. That's my next class. Why don't you come with me?"  
  
  
  
"Sure. Sounds fun."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Wow," said to Hermione as they walked out of Potions. "That was so fun."  
  
  
  
"Heh. I guess so," Hermione replied with a shrug.  
  
  
  
"Hey. Look over there," she said calling Hermione's attention to a group of Slytherines. "Who's that blond one?"  
  
  
  
"Oh that's Malfoy. Er. Draco Malfoy," she said with disgust.  
  
  
  
"He's cute." Teri's glance caught Draco's eye and he saw Hermione and turned to give them a quick glare. Teri replied with her most charmingly evil smile. (AN: Yes, that is possible)  
Hermione tugged at her arm and they continued walking.  
  
  
  
"Yuck!" she said, once they were out of earshot. "I can't believe you think he's cute. He's so rude and stuck up and mean!"  
  
  
  
"Calm down. I didn't say I was madly in love or anything did I?" She shuddered. "Besides, usually when people act like that it's due to lack of confidence or just because that's the example they got from their parents."  
  
  
  
"I suppose that's true. But just don't go making enemies with him. He'll make the rest of your stay not too enjoyable."  
  
  
  
"Right. I'll keep that in mind." After splitting with Hermione, Teri made her way down to the Slytherine common room-she was sharing the dormitory of some Slytherine girls- and plunked herself down on one the black leather couches to read her book, Potion Making for the Bored and Under Challenged.   
  
  
  
Soon, she became so absorbed with her reading that she didn't notice someone coming from behind her to-SLAM- shut her book. She quickly turned to meet the face she had noticed earlier in the halls.  
  
  
  
"Book worm too I see. Have fun talking about your precious books with that Granger?"  
  
  
  
"Nice to meet you too," she said, extending her hand. He glared and shook her hand for a moment, then let go quickly.   
  
  
  
"I saw you staring at me with Granger in the hallway."  
  
  
  
"Heh. I was just telling Hermione what a bishounen you are."  
  
  
  
"What? Don't curse at me. My father'll have your head!"  
  
  
  
"I didn't curse. Bishounen literally means 'pretty boy' in Japanese, but isn't meant in the derogatory way most people think it is. It's quite a compliment. If you went to Japan, they'd just tear you to bits."  
  
  
  
"I didn't know people from Durmstrang were this odd."  
  
  
  
"Durmstrang is a pretty interesting place," she said informatively.  
  
  
  
"Is it true you learn lots of dark arts there?" he said, with interest in his eyes.  
  
  
  
"Well, Karkaroff taught us a lot, but now that the idiot's gone and given the present...ah, situation, we learn a bit more defense and also ethics."  
  
  
  
"Better than us. All we learn is this 'Defense against the Dark Arts' junk. I wish they'd actually teach us some real Dark Arts for once."  
  
  
  
"Why don't you learn it yourself?"  
  
  
  
"Oh and how would I do that?"  
  
  
  
"They're called BOOKS!! Now do be so kind as to leave me alone with mine."  
He grumbled as he stalked up his dormitory. Teri happily rolled her eyes and continued reading. 


	2. Deafult!

OOPS. I can't believe I misspelled "Slytherin" throughout the entire first chapter. *wonks head on table* Sorry about that...  
Oh yea and I guess I need a disclaimer...I do not own Harry Potter. ok...  
Chapter 2...  
  
The next day, Hermione saw Teri in the library again.   
  
"Oh, hello again," Hermione said. "Make any new friends yet? What are you up to today?"  
  
"Not really. I'm looking for an interesting and not-too-dark book on the Dark Arts."  
  
"That makes no sense whatsoever," Hermione said, looking perplexed.  
  
"I just mean I'm looking for something related to the Dark Arts that neither promotes nor insults it nor teaches heinously evil things. Maybe something on a Dark creature or something," Teri replied, clarifying her previous comment.  
  
"Oh. I know a good book on vampires," Hermione said, as she stood out of her chair. She walked to the shelf behind her, searched a bit, and then pulled an old book off the shelf. She returned to the table and handed it to Teri.  
  
Teri skimmed the first page. "Wow, thanks. This is exactly what I was thinking...By the way when's breakfast?"  
  
"Oh! We have to go. You can eat with Ron, Harry, and me," she replied, stuffing her books in her book bag. Teri followed after Hermione and they sat at the Gryffindor table next to a boy with black hair and a boy with fire red hair.  
  
"Ron, Harry. I want you to introduce yourselves to Teri."  
  
Harry put out his hand, "Hello, I'm Harry. Harry Potter." He almost grimaced, waiting for the inevitable "wow!" and "can I see your scar?". But to his luck, it didn't come.  
  
She smiled and shook his hand, noticing how friendly his handshake was, as she said, "Hullo. I'm Teri."  
  
He had to hide his surprise as Ron introduced himself. She hadn't gone nuts and gawked like mad like everyone else did when they met him  
  
The platters soon filled themselves and they piled their plates with delicious food.  
"So who did you eat with yesterday?" asked Ron.  
  
"The Slytherin girls who're sharing their room with me. They were pretty boring so I'm glad for some new people."  
  
"What did they talk about?'  
  
"Mainly bragged about how pretty they were and talked about guys. Mainly that Malfoy since he's the only boy in Slytherin whose face is a normal shape. One girl in particular seemed set on him. I think her name was...Pansy? Yep. It was Pansy."  
  
"Oh her. I can see why you got bored!"  
  
"Heh..."   
  
"Are you going to the quidditch match tomorrow?" Harry asked, as he forked some food into his mouth.  
  
"Oh. That's tomorrow? Yes, of course. It sounds like fun. I hear you're quite the seeker, Harry."  
  
"Well. I guess...eheh," he replied nervously. She smiled her quiet little grin and they went on with their meal.  
  
  
  
The next day was bright and sunny. Perfect weather for quidditch. The stands were abuzz with excitement as the teams mounted their brooms and flew onto the field. There were cold gleams in both Draco's and Harry's eyes as they faced each other. Madam Hooch blew her whistle and the game began.  
  
"Gryffindor in possession-Gryffindor chaser nearly misses bludger sent her way by Slytherin beater-taking it straight to the goal posts-it's going to be blocked-wait, no.-Slytherin keeper misses-Gryffindors score!"  
  
The ball was put back into play. "Gryffindor in possession again-wait, no, Slytherin takes the quaffle-keeper speeding towards goal posts-oh! Nice save by Gryffindor keeper-Gryffindor back in possession."  
  
Harry was till hovering above the game, searching for the snitch. Suddenly, he saw a green figure dart towards the stands. Preceding it was the snitch. Malfoy had seen the snitch before him! He sped off in a streak of crimson towards the snitch. His broom was much faster than Malfoy's so there was still a chance of him catching it first.  
  
"Slytherin seeker sights the snitch-Gryffindor seeker follows-oh watch out-ohh-Slytherin seeker hit and knocked off his broom by a bludger sent his way by his own team's beater-must have been aiming for Potter...that's got to hurt."  
  
Harry ignored Malfoy falling off his broom and proceeded to catch the snitch.   
  
"Snitch caught by Gryffindor seeker, Potter! Gryffindor wins 160-0. Worst loss on Slytherin's part in over three decades!"  
  
The crowd erupted- the Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff stands with applause and cheering and the Slytherin stands with booing.   
  
  
  
The day after the game, Draco was still in the hospital wing and Teri thought that it might be boring to be bedridden, so she decided to take him the book on vampires instead of waiting until he was better. She got lost and had to stop and ask for directions three times, but she managed to make it to the hospital wing before she got so lost. She wound up at the Slytherin common room again. She entered and, seeing Draco in a bed, walked over to it. He seemed to be asleep, but awoke when she came to the side of the bed.   
  
At first, his vision was blurry and he could only see a fuzzy outline of a figure with their hair up in a tight bun. His vision slowly cleared. When he realized who it was, He closed his eyes, tightly, as if telling her to go away. He had a somewhat regretful look on his face. "No matter what you want, I'm not leaving until my business is done. Why not start by telling me why you're upset?"  
  
After a moment of thinking it over, he opened his eyes. He looked in her face. All he could see was concern.  
  
" I missed the snitch," he began, " again." He sighed. "That Potter always gets so lucky and always catches the snitch, except for those times he himself falls off..."  
She shook her head slowly. "Just because you got unlucky and got hit by a bad bludger, you don't have any reason to conclude anything. People get unlucky all the time."  
  
"It's not just that."  
  
"Then what is it?"  
  
"Well, he's always better. I can never beat him!!"  
  
"Well then, don't bother trying. All you have to worry about trying to do is your best, and you are certainly doing it. You do have natural talent. Viktor Krum went to my school remember. I know talent. See. You can't always have your mind set on being the best because there's always someone better than you somewhere."  
  
"I don't want to be the best! I just want to beat Potter! At anything!" He was beginning to get snappy.  
  
"Ohh. I see. Well then take to your studies. It's a lot easier to read a book than to practice quidditch, you know."  
  
"How would you know?!" Draco got more and more agitated at everything Teri said. It was like she knew what she said was right and se was stuffing the truth in his face like nobody else had before.  
  
"I. Play. Quidditch. Now, enough of this quidditch nonsense. I did come here with some good news."  
  
"Was Potter killed?"  
  
"No," she said with a jokingly scornful look. She pulled the book on vampires out of her bag and handed it to him. "I thought you might like to start reading now since you have nothing else to do."  
  
"Oh. Thanks...I" He was cut off by Madame Pomfrey.  
  
"Enough pestering my patients! He needs rest and peace, the poor thing. I'm always saying extra safety precautions should be taken for quidditch, but, no, they never listen! So out!" she said ushering Teri out of her hospital wing. Teri shot a quick smile at Draco before being practically shoved out the door.  
  
  
  
AN: oki doki. Sorry it took so long. I haven't been able to type at all in the past month. Thanks to the few people who read and reviewed. I'd also like to know if anyone has a suggestion. If I like it, I might find some way to add your idea into a following chapter. Fics are always more fun with reader involvement for some odd reason. Anyway, hope you enjoyed. 


End file.
